


Babies Play Time

by Bam4Me



Series: Littles At Play [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Diapers, Frottage, Infantilism, M/M, Pacifiers, Stuffies, diaper changes, issac is a mischevious little thing though, peter being a good babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issac is a jerk and convinces Stiles to do things Mommy and Daddy say not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies Play Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossoverAUman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/gifts).



> Come see me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com and talk to me.

Issac crossed his arms and looked down with a pout, making Stiles giggle and burrow further under the blankets he'd claimed as his own. "Issac is a baby!"

Issac came over to him and pulled most of the blankets off to show that Stiles was wearing mostly the same outfit, just a different t-shirt. "If I'm a baby, then you are too."

Stiles scowled down at his own diaper and crossed his arms too, "Well duh, I'm always the baby. But you're a baby now too!"

Issac just smirked at him and bit his shoulder, causing the little to squeal and pull away. Stiles was sensitive around the neck area, and little Stiles was excitable enough that it tended to get to him more than big Stiles.

Stiles wriggled out of his arms, his cute little diapered bottom landing on the thick blankets in front of Issac's legs and smirked up at him, letting the teen grab him by the waist and pull him in, their diapered crotches pushing together. Stiles moaned a little, the feeling odd and weirdly comforting, warm and textured. It made him twitch in the diaper, pushing their hips more firmly together for more contact.

Stiles let out a shuttering breath and gasped when Issac's hips bucked up unexpectedly. "Issac, Mommy and Daddy said that babies are too little for growed up games. That only big boys play growed up games."

Issac smirked at him and tipped them forward so he was on top of Stiles, in between his legs and slowly shifting back and forward, making the little whine and try ot wriggle up against him.

"It's okay. Uncle Peter is watching us today. Uncle Peter love it when little boys are messy and play grown up games."

Stiles whimpered when Issac sharply thrust downward into his crotch and nodded, "Okay. I guess."

Issac just smirked and moved against him, making the little let out high whines and gasps against him while they thrust together, their cocks trapped in the heat of their diapers and feeling just so good against each other.

Stiles was so close already, his little cock was sensitive because he hadn't touched it in so long. Issac gasped in his ear and leaned in to clamp his mouth around Stiles' neck, making the boy buck up, twice as hard and kind of shaky. Stiles let out a high pitched whine, his hips stilling, tilted up and legs shaking while Issac kept thrusting against him, chasing that sweet sweet release while Stiles whined from over stimulation.

When they finished they were slumped against each other, making soft noises as they tried to find a comfortable position in their sticky diapers.

"My pee pee feels icky."

Issac nodded, "Mine too."

"Uncle Peter! I thinks I needs a diapey change!"

Peter came into the room with a raised eyebrow, aproching the cuddle area with a stern look. "Were you two playing naughty games while Uncle Peter was making dinner?"

Stiles blushed bright red but Issac looked a little smug. "Um, maybe?"

Peter sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'll go get stuff to clean you guys up with. Be good boys and sit quietly for me."

Stiles and Issac nodded, watching the man go.

When he came back with a towel and diaper bag Stiles made a face and nudged Issac to go first. Wet wipes were cold and icky. He'd wait his turn quietly.

Peter just lay the teenage little down on the towel and removed the diaper, gently talking to the boy anout how good of him it was to use his diaper like a good boy should. Issac shyed away from the wet wipes but didn't put up much of a fuss, sucking on his thumb with a distant look.

Peter gently pried the thumb out of his mouth, replacing it with a pacifier, watching the boy settle down afterwards.

When Peter finished powdering and replacing the boys diaper, he patted him on the hip, urging him to get up to make room for Stiles who was still sticky and in need of a change.

"Come here, Stiles. Let Uncle Peter change you so you don't feel icky." Stiles nodded and moved forward, laying down across the towel like Issac had.

Peter just repeated his praises that he was so proud of the boy for using his diaper and telling Uncle Peter when he needed a change. He pried Stiles fingers out of his mouth, sliding in a pacifier like he had with Issac and handed him a stuffed bunny, letting him entertain himself with it while he wiped down the sticky area and reaching for the baby lotion.

Stiles didn't like the yucky feeling of him smoothing it onto the skin but didn't fuss because Mommy and Daddy said that fussy babies need naps because they're too little and probably tired.

Stiles wasn't tired. He just wanted to close his eyes for a little bit.

He ignored the feeling while he played with his bunny though, making a slight noise of protest behind his paci with Peter lifted his legs to slid the new diaper under him before settling back down.

When his legs were back down and his diaper closed in place by the sticky tabs on the side Peter patted his hips to get him back up and moving.

"You two play really nice with each other while I go finish dinner. Be good boys."

The two garbled an 'okay' around their pacis and watched him leave tiredly.

They'd probably be asleep before dinner was done. Just in case he waited a few more minutes before coming back into the room to turn the cameras off, smiling at the two snoring boys on the mattress they had claimed for snuggle time.

He'd heat dinner back up for them later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com and talk to me.
> 
> (Do it. I'm a lonely person. Come be my frand.)


End file.
